


The Hitchhiker

by Tenebrex



Series: The "100AUlist" adventure, Tenebrex style [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass!Reader, F/M, Hitchhiking, Reckless Behavior, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrex/pseuds/Tenebrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader intends to drive straight past the hitchhiker she meets on her way home, a late Friday night. She hadn’t expected him to jump out in front of her car though. </p><p>An “I’m in the middle of nowhere trying to hitchhike to civilization because my car broke down and I know it’s the middle of the night but you are the only one crazy enough to stop for me please help me” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a writing project I am doing alongside 9 other amazing writers on Tumblr. We have collected 100 AU's from our followers, who then gets to request one of these AU's and the pairing from any fandom they want from one of us (as long as we as writers are comfortable with writing the pairing and/or fandom).
> 
> I got a request from an anon for number 44 on our list.
> 
> The other writers in my group are @misswinchesterworld, @charmaineevangeline, @sincerelysaraahh, @ruby-loves-supernatural, @hiddenwritingsintheworld, @teamfreewill-imagine, @just-some-spn-imagines, @well-frick, and @sam-dean-cas-in-the-impala. Go check them out and follow our adventure as we go through the AU list by checking out the hashtag #100AUlist on Tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr is: beautiful-hellfire.tumblr.com
> 
> Don't hesitate to take a look at the list here: http://misswinchesterworld.tumblr.com/post/130286274006/100-aus-list, and send in a request of your own!
> 
> As always, this fic is un-Beta’ed, so read at your own risk. English is NOT my first language. See any errors or mistakes? Let me know so I can fix them! I can only become a better writer by learning from my mistakes :)

NB! This fic can be read on Tumblr too! Link-y thing **[here.](http://beautiful-hellfire.tumblr.com/post/133000755799/the-hitchhiker)**

**The Hitchhiker**

The first lesson I remember getting from my father, was to never ever go with strangers without asking him first. It was one of those conversations we had where he was sitting down, and when my father sat down, you knew it was serious.

In my early teenage years that lesson expanded to include, “if things (or people) seems too good to be true, then they probably are.” I learned that lesson the hard way. It was another one of the rare times my father had to sit down, in order to process what I told him.

When I learned to drive, my father taught me to never pick up hitchhikers, because you never know what kind of people they are. He justified his opinion by telling me that a bus ticket isn’t that expensive and if they really wanna go somewhere they would figure it out. So people who hitchhikes were all bad people who wanted you nothing good.

I never really questioned it more at the time, but later on, a couple of months after getting my driver’s license I had to agree with him, after a hitchhiker stole everything of value from me while holding me at gunpoint. My dad sat down again that night and taught me self-defense and handling of weapons, so I would always be able to protect myself.

I remember him constantly drilling lessons into my mind. Be aware, be observant, be ready. Protect yourself first before protecting others and always _always_ keep an eye out for danger. It comes in many forms and ways and always when you least expect it to.

* * *

It’s Friday night and I’m returning home after a job that went sour halfway through. The radio is playing some party music I don’t really care all too much about, but it’s a good distraction from the venomous thoughts swarming around inside my head. I’m walking over the meeting again and again in my mind, trying to figure out where it all went wrong, but so far I haven’t been able to figure out what made the client pull back on our deal.

The headlights of my car fall upon a figure walking along on the side of the road. The figure is tall and bulky, so I guess it’s a man.

When the man sees the light from my car, he turns around and sticks his hand out, thumb up. I sigh, shaking my head and I step on the speeder a little harder, feeling the car pick up speed. I can see the moment the man realizes I’m not going to stop, because he lowers his arm again.

And then he jumps out in front of my car.

My feet automatically shift, the right letting go of the speeder to go help the left on the break. My hands twist the steering wheel around in a snap, making the car fling out in a huge circle. I only just miss the man, who jumps to safety in the trench on the side of the road. The car’s wheels are screaming, I can smell burned rubber in the air and it feels like my heart has left my throat and gone all the way up to my head. My hands are trying to counter-steer, trying to get the car to stop wobble out of control.

Finally the car comes to a harsh stop and I get thrown forwards. Had it not been because of my seatbelt I would have hit my head on the steering wheel.

The world is silent for a few minutes as the smoke from the burned rubber on the road evaporates into the air and I try to get my lungs to function properly again. I’m trying to figure out what just happened, why that man just threw himself out in front of a moving car, and how the hell I survived that abrupt change without killing anyone.

There’s suddenly someone knocking on the window next to my head. “Hey! Are you okay?” It’s the man, of course.

I have enough brainpower to lift my hand and turn the lock on my door, so every door in the car locks up. The man steps back when I do so, and rips at his hair.

Then it’s like I finally realize what just happened, and just like that I’m pissed off. I unlock the door again and step out of the car, walking towards the man with quick steps. He hears me coming, and turns around just in time for the palm of my hand to connect with his face, letting a loud smacking noise escape into the air.

“You asshole” I shout at him, “What the hell do you think you were doing?!”

“You weren’t gonna stop!” he responds while rubbing his cheek that is turning a satisfying shade of red.

“I have the right not to stop for strangers!” He rolls his eyes at me. He has the goddamn nerve to roll his eyes at me.

“I’m not some crazy psycho, okay? I just need a ride to the nearest town” he says.

“You could have fooled me” I growl at him, “And what on Earth makes you think I will even let you even near my car after what you just did?”

“Because I’m sure a pretty thing like you have a huge heart” he practically purrs at me, giving me what I assume should be a prize winning smile.

I slap him in the face again.

“Hey!” he exclaims, “What was that for?!”

“Trying to flirt with me after nearly killing me, asshole.” I spit on the ground in front of him before turning around and stomping my way back to the car. I get in and lock the doors again, only a second before the guy is back, knocking on the window. I ignore him and start up my car.

“Fuck off!” I shout at him.

“No! I need help and you are the only one crazy enough to stop for me!” he shouts back.

“Yeah, because you jumped out in front of my car!” I put the car in gear and it starts rolling almost instantly.

“Okay okay, I’m sorry!” he shouts suddenly panicked, “Just listen to me! Please! I beg you!” I look at him, narrowing my eyes. I step on the break, making the car stop again.

“It’s my brother’s birthday tomorrow okay?” he explains, “And I haven’t seen him since he went to college. I’ve been driving for three days non-stop to get over there to surprise him, but my car ran out of gas about a two miles back. I just need a ride to a gas station to get some gas and then back here. Please, just help me. I’ll do anything.” Cute story. But who the hell would drive for three days straight instead of just taking a plane?

“Why didn’t you just fly?” I ask, partly because I want to check out his story to see if he’s lying, and partly because I’m too goddamn curious for my own good.

He stares at me for a few seconds before he divert his eyes. “I’m terrified of heights” he answers, “Besides I love driving.” There’s an adorable blush creeping up over his cheeks.

“What’s your brother’s name?” I ask.

“Sam” he answers instantly, “Samuel, actually, but he’ll kick my ass if I ever call him that.”

“What college does he go to?”

“Stanford” he answers immediately again, “He’s studying to become a lawyer. Kid is too smart for his own good.”

“And how old is he turning?”

“Twenty.” Another quick answer. Hm. He might actually be telling the truth. Damn it.

I sigh loudly, leaning my head again the seat behind me. I hate that I’m so nice. What I wouldn’t give to just not care sometimes. “I need your full name, a picture ID and social security number” I say, “And one hundred dollars, in cash, for the inconvenience and damages.”

“What damages?” he asks, looking over the car.

“The tires” I answer, “And for the psychological stress you put on me when you jumped out in front of my car.”

“Fine, whatever. I only have a 200 in my wallet” he says with a sigh, pulling out his wallet from the inner pocket of his jacket, “And for what reason do you need all that other stuff?”

“It’s insurance” I answer, “In case you end up not being so nice as you claim to be.”

“God, what’s with all the suspicion?” he asks, but he still pulls out a card from his wallet. I roll the window down just enough for him to push his driver’s license through it. I snap a quick picture with my phone, studying the picture closely. Well, it’s a much younger guy on the picture, but it’s clearly him.

“Money” I say.

“Not gonna happen sweetheart. Not until I’m in the car.”

“Fine” I sigh, “Get in.” He jumps into action. While he’s walking around to get to the passenger seat, I pull out the small gun I have for safety in the hidden compartment between the front seats. I unlock the door once the gun is hidden between my thighs and he sitting in the seat next to me seconds later.

“Dean, huh?” I comment when I hand the license back to him.

“Yeah” he says, “Probably should have started with that.” He hands over the money to me, which I quickly hide away in my bra.

“I’m y/n” I tell him.

“Cool name” he just says. I’m the one rolling my eyes at him now.

“Just so we’re clear, Dean” I say, picking up the gun and letting it rest on top of my thighs now, “If you try anything funny, I won’t hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Do you understand me?”

“Perfectly” he says.

“Good” I say in a much more cheery tone, “Strap in tiger.” I click my seatbelt on. Dean does the same and once we’re both strapped in I put the car in gear and slowly push the speeder down. The car starts rolling and soon we’re driving at the speed limit, moving towards the nearest gas station I know of.

I can still smell the burned rubber, and judging by the look on his face, Dean can too, so I turn off the air-condition and open up our windows instead, letting the cool night air in.

Five minutes pass in total silence. I’m just about to click on the radio again, which is better than to suffer this awkwardness in complete silence, when Dean speaks up.

“Me and my brother rarely see each other because of our parents” he says silently. He looks over at me quick to see if I’m listening I guess, before he continues, “They divorced when Sam was just a baby and my mom took him with her to California. I stayed in Kansas with my dad. But then he died and I started seeing Sam much more, but not nearly enough. Neither of us have enough money to travel that often, so I spent the last year saving up to take this trip to surprise him. It’s the first birthday of his I actually get to go to.”

I’m silent for a few seconds, trying to find out what to say.

“Why are you telling me this?” When I look over at him quickly he shrugs.

“I just figured I needed to explain why I was so desperate I jumped out in front of your car.”

I look over at him again. “Thank you.” He nods and that’s that.

We don’t say anything for a while after that. When the gas station comes into view, Dean straightens up in his seat. He’s out the door the second I turn the car off, giving me a small smile on the way.

It only takes him five minutes to buy a jerry can and fill it up before he’s getting back in. He places the jerry can between his legs and puts the seatbelt back on, never saying a word. I start up the car and begins to drive back the way we came, deciding not to say anything either.

When we’re halfway, I can’t stay silent anymore.

“I got attacked by a hitchhiker when I was sixteen” I tell him, “I had only had my license for a few months. The guy held me at gunpoint while he stole everything of value in my car.”

“Shit” Dean mumbles.

“Yeah. I figured I needed to explain my behavior too.” He nods.

We don’t speak to each other for the rest of the drive, expect when he guides me to the side road he parked his car on. That explains why I never saw a car parked on the side of the road when I came by.

“Thanks for the ride” he says, opening the door. In a split-second I make a decision, grabbing onto his shirtsleeve to get him to stay. With red cheeks I pull out the money he gave me. I put the money in one of his hands, and close it around them.

“Why…?”

“You need them more than I do” I explain, interrupting his question, “Give your brother a nice gift or whatever.” He stares at my face, eyes flickering between mine before his lips form a smile.

“Thank you” he says. He lifts the hand still holding on to his and plants a sweet kiss there. Then he lets go and steps out of the car.

I fully expect him to just close the door and wave me off, but instead he leans down to look at me again.

“I know I’m probably overstepping some line here, but do you wanna have dinner with me when I come back through here?” he asks, “Just as a thank you for helping me.”

“Yeah, that would be great” I answer way too quickly. I have barely thought it through, barely even made a choice, but somewhere inside I just know I have to get to know this guy better. Someone who is desperate enough to jump out in front of a moving car, just so he can get to his brother’s birthday on time, is definitely someone that’s worth getting to know. Besides, it’s free dinner, so.

I can feel a smile spread on my face when I pick up one of my business cards and hand it over to him. I’m feeling really good about this decision.

He looks over the card quickly, and as expected, his eyebrows shoots up to almost disappear in his hair.

“An arms dealer?” he asks surprised, “You’re an arms dealer?” I shrug, smiling wider.

“It’s for the military. Totally legal. It’s my dad’s business.”

“Working in the family business. You’re full of surprises aren’t you?”

“Oh you haven’t seen anything yet, baby” I tell him, giving him a wink on the way. He just laughs.

“I can’t wait” he says, “See you soon.” He closes the door and I put the car in reverse so I can turn around. When I start driving off I flash my lights quickly to say goodbye and soon him and his waving hand disappears when I turn around a corner.

I have a huge smile on my face for the rest of the night and the next day I get a call from the client I had a meeting with. He changed his mind.

An hour after the deal is closed I get a text from an unknown number. My face splits in a huge grin and I end up laughing at the ridicules nickname Dean have given himself for ten minutes straight, effectively confirming to all my coworkers that I am indeed a little bit crazy.

 

_Can’t wait to see you again. – The hitchhiker_

 

* * *

 

**Bonus? Just because it came to me while editing....**

_My father has to sit down again a year and eight months later, when Dean and I announce our engagement._ _It’s the first time I see my father cry._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
